Makeovers, Pizza, Detention, and Football
by Relatively Unknown
Summary: A lighter Ryou/Bakura fic. Not yaoi, but maybe a few hints. ^-~ Bakura's bored, and can't do anything evil because of a bet. What ever shall happen? And why is Ryou in pleather and Bakura have on cargos?


A/N: I've read all of the Ryou/Bakura dark-fics-- and believe me, I'm addicted-- and I wondered why there wasn't any lighter ones. Sure, Bakura is evil, but he's a yami! He's supposed to be! It's Yami Y. that's OOC! Anyway, long story short, I decided to write the lighter one.  
  
Twy: To quote both 'Kura and the Pharaoh, 'For the love of Ra....'  
  
CA: Shaddup.  
  
  
--------------  
  
  
Ryou sat on his bay window's seat, watching his yami pace back and forth, muttering to himself about 'that blasted Pharaoh!'. Ryou smiled and shook his head. The scene was nothing new. It was repeated so often, that Ryou could predict what would happen. Bakura would stop pacing, sit down on the bed and sulk for about five minutes before going downstairs and raiding the kitchen.   
  
  
Three, two, one. ~Right on time!~ Ryou thought to himself as Bakura sat down on the bed and glared at the floor. For a former great tomb robber, he sure did act like a little kid.   
  
  
//I heard that.//  
  
  
/I know. It's true./  
  
  
//It is not true!// Ryou mentally laughed. //Oh shut up.//  
  
  
/Can't blame ya, it's not your fault. For once. I'm the same way. You must've took on some of my personality./ Ryou said. Bakura gave him a sideways look.   
  
  
//Thank Ra not all of it.//  
  
  
"And what is that supposed to mean?" Ryou demanded aloud.   
  
  
"Nothing." Bakrua pretended that he didn't want to tell him, but Ryou knew better.  
  
  
"If you insist." He started to leave, and was halfway down the hall before Bakura came chasing after him. "Yes?"  
  
  
"Nothing." Bakura tried to contain himself. Ryou smiled and went downstairs. Bakura ran up to him again. "At least I ain't shy like you! And at least I have a fashion sense!"  
  
  
"Uh-huh." Ryou said, pointing to Bakura's current outfit of ripped jeans and a Def Leppard t-shirt. ~At least it's not the Union Jack one. He gives it a bad name.~ Ryou made sure that thought was kept to himself.   
  
  
"It's better than you!" Ryou looked down. He was wearing clean, boot-cut jeans and a sweater.   
  
  
"Least I don't look like I didn't shower for a week after rolling in dirt." He retorted. Bakura narrowed his eyes.  
  
  
"I'm not the one who looks like he belongs in a British prep school for snobs."   
  
  
"I don't smell like wet dog!"  
  
  
"Dandruff head!"  
  
  
"Stop looking in the mirror, skunk breath!"  
  
  
"That's it!" Bakura started for Ryou, who bolted outside into the backyard. The chase lasted about a minute and half before Ryou ended up tackled. Bakura gave him a big noogie. "Take that, Pixie!"  
  
  
"Let go, Gremlin!" Ryou said, pulling out of the headlock. They had given each other the nicknames, for reasons unknown to even them. It all started with a book of fairytales, that much Ryou remembered. Both boys collapsed on the ground, out of breath from their run through the backyard.  
  
  
//I'm bored.//  
  
  
/Big surprise there./  
  
  
//C'mon, gimme a break. I haven't tried to taken over the world or steal the Puzzle in over two weeks! I'm going insane!//  
  
  
/Gimme a break, gimme a break, break me off a piece of that Kit-Kat bar./ Ryou sang absentmindedly.  
  
  
//Well aren't you helpful. I'm losing it here! Well, sanity wise since I am winning the bet.//  
  
  
/You have two more weeks to go before the month is up. You won't last./  
  
  
//Will too!//  
  
  
/Will not!/  
  
  
//Will too!//  
  
  
/You might as well cough up the ten bucks right now./ Ryou looked over at Bakura beside him. He received a glare.  
  
  
//Brown-noser.//  
  
  
/Give it up, old man./ Ryou teased. Bakura was, and only Ryou knew, very sensitive about his age.  
  
  
//Old man?! I am a spirit! Spirits don't age!//  
  
  
/They're not supposed to start fights either. Well, oops, looks like you lost that one too./ Ryou one, Bakura zero.  
  
  
//You're askin' for it!//  
  
  
/I know./  
  
  
//I'm still bored.//  
  
  
/Well we can't let that take-over-the-world-and-destroy-everything attitude go to waste, can we?/ Another glare, but a desparate one. /What do ya want to do?/  
  
  
//I don't bloody well know! I'm usually planning the Pharaoh's destruction, remember?// Bakura growled.  
  
  
/How about we start walkin' and find something along the way?/  
  
  
//Got money?//  
  
  
/Why?/  
  
  
//I get the feeling we're gonna need it.// Bakura's evil smile had returned. Ryou should have ran right then and there, but he didn't. Dumb, dumb, and can we say, dumb?  
  
  
The stood outside their front door, looking at the various streets. There was a three-way intersection that was, literally, at their door. Finally, after a few rounds of 'Eenie, Meenie, Minie, Moe', they still hadn't moved.   
  
  
"Well, which way? You're the one that's bored, you choose." Bakura suddenly got another smile on his face. He was looking at a truck that had dumped yellow paint all over the street after being hit by a car. He turned to Ryou.  
  
  
"Follow the yellow brick road!" He said, a half-innocent look on his face. He grabbed Ryou's arm and dragged him down the street.  
  
  
"If you start singing 'We're Off To See The Wizard' I will hurt you!" Ryou shouted, doubting his yami heard him. ~That's the last time he watches the Wizard of Oz more than three times in a row!~  
  
  
--------------  
  
  
They ended up, strangely enough, at the Domino City Mall. ~So that's why he asked about money.~ Ryou thought. They wandered around for a while before ending up in, of all places, Hot Topic.   
  
  
"I know what I'm going to do!" Bakrua said suddenly. "I'm gonna give you a make-over."  
  
  
"A what?!"   
  
  
"A make-over! Oh c'mon, at least give it a try." Bakura began pouting. Oh Ra, could he pull off the pout like no other! Ryou gave in, but not before making a deal.  
  
  
"One condition. I get to give you a make-over." Bakura didn't answer for a minute.   
  
  
"Fine, as long as it ain't that sweater vest thing. Anything but that!" Ryou nodded. He could do much worse than that. "And whatever we end up with, we gotta wear to school tomorrow, for the entire day."  
  
  
"Deal." They shook on it, and Bakura began handing Ryou shirts and pants. ~What did I get myself into?~  
  
  
-----------------------  
  
Monday morning  
  
  
"There ain't no way I'm going to school like this!" Ryou shouted.   
  
  
"Oh c'mon, you'll finally get the attention of the girls!" Bakura told him. ~Maybe I don't want their attention.~   
  
  
"Fine. Now its your turn!" Ryou gave Bakura the mirror image of his evil grin. ~So that's why the Pharaoh is half scared of me....~  
  
  
---------------------  
  
  
"Man, look at all the looks we're getting!" Bakura said. "Those girls just fainted over there. Must've saw us."  
  
  
"More like you and your amazingly clean image. It shocked them to death." Ryou muttered. Bakura didn't hear him, because someone called out.  
  
  
"Ryou?! Bakura?!" It was Yugi. The both turned around.  
  
  
//Don't forget to act the part!//  
  
  
/Same to ya./  
  
  
"What in the hell happened to you?" Joey asked bluntly. They all just stared, even Yami. Bakura mentally smiled as he actually saw the Pharaoh blush at their appearances. ~Ha! I knew it! Gotta save that until after the bet.~  
  
  
"Nothin' brah." Bakura said, smiling as he continued to chomp on his gum. Orange flavored. His favorite.  
  
  
"Calm down, peeps and freaks. You just gotta go with the flow of life." Okay, so it was stereotypical. It was the only thing Ryou knew!  
  
  
"Where's Ryou and the Tomb Robber and who are you?" Yami asked. They had good reason to wonder.  
  
  
Bakura was wearing a fisherman's hat (blue), khaki cargo shorts, sandals, a white t-shirt saying "Surf's Up Dude!", and toothed necklace. He had put on fake tanner, so he was a few shades darker than usual. Add on red-tinted shades, and you had the West Coast surfer, courtesy of an hour at Pacific Sun. Ryou was the exact opposite. His hair had been (temporarily, of course) streaked a neon red, he had on black eyeliner and lipstick, a studded choker, a red poet shirt, pleather pants, and biker boots. The sterotypical goth. They looked at each other and laughed.  
  
  
"Well I'll be damned all over again." Yami Malik said, pausing only for a minute before shaking his head and walking away. Malik stayed a few seconds longer, a half confused, half something else look on his face, before he followed his yami.  
  
  
"Dude, I love these reactions, man." Bakura said to Ryou. "But ya know what would like totally make my day?"  
  
  
"A GED?" Tristan muttered, but everyone heard him.  
  
  
"Is that a band?" Funny thing was, Bakura was serious on that part. "No, dudes and dudette, like if we could get away with anything like this! Ya know, all in cognito and shiz, nobody will know its us!"  
  
  
"You are so happy it's sickening." Ryou told him, playing the part. "Excuse me while I go vomit my stomach."  
  
  
"Lighten up, brah! I mean, dude, get a life! Get a girl or a surfboard or something!" Ryou rolled his eyes and scowled, which wasn't a part of his act. Bakura didn't notice and rambled on. "Hey, dudette, can I borrow your cellphone?"  
  
  
"My name is Téa."  
  
  
"Right then, Téa, can I borrow your cellphone?"  
  
  
"What for?"  
  
  
"Come to first period and you'll see!" He grinned. Téa reluctantly gave the ivory-haired boy her cell. ~He can cause too much trouble.~  
  
  
---------------  
  
First period  
  
  
"Misters Bakura! What do you think you are doing?" Miss Kylie asked sternly.  
  
  
"Hey, teacher chickie, my name is like, Spicolli, okay?" Bakura, err, Spicolli said.  
  
  
"And I am called Bucket, because my life is but the bottom of the barrel." Ryou said, his voice faking sadness. She was about to give them a stern warning when a knock came at the door. A guy entered.  
  
  
"Who ordered the pizza?" He asked.  
  
  
"That would be me, my good dude." Bakura pulled out his wallet and gave the guy fifteen bucks. "Keep the change."  
  
  
"Thanks man." The guy left, and Bakura opened the pizza box. It had extra everything on it, minus anchovies, of course.  
  
  
"Anybody hungry?" Miss Kylie just stood there, amazed. Yugi and the others were shocked to say the least.  
  
  
"My body craves nourishment. It desires to eat a piece of this delightfully savory pizza." Bakura nodded and handed a piece to Ryou while he devoured one himself. The teacher finally came back to her senses.  
  
  
"That's it! After school detention to both of you!" Yami began snickering, and Yugi couldn't help but laugh a little. "Funny is it? You will be joining them!" The laughter turned to glares at the twin blizzards.  
  
  
"Pizza?" Bakura offered, to no avail.  
  
  
---------------------  
  
Detention in Miss Kylie's Room  
  
  
"Hey, ain't there supposed to be a teachie in here with us, man?" Bakura asked to no one in particular.  
  
  
"What does it matter? What does any of it matter?! We are all tiny specks in the universe; we have no meaning. To be or not to be, that is the question." Ryou cried out, jumping up out of his seat. He sat back down and sulked, or appeared to be anyhow.  
  
  
"That's it! Anyone more talk and I'm crackin' skulls!" Yami warned. Bakura sighed, got in his wallet, and handed Ryou some money.  
  
  
/What's this for?/  
  
  
//The bet, cuz I'm about to lose it.//  
  
  
/Whatcha gonna do?/  
  
  
//Well... I figure I'll somehow get the Puzzle off Yugi's neck and we can play some football with it.//  
  
  
/What?!/  
  
  
//Hey, I played all nicey-nice for two friggin' weeks for ya, now its your turn to come to my side of things for a while. No bets, just even the score a little bit.// Ryou thought about it for a few minutes.  
  
  
/Ah hell. I'll distract Yami, you go in for the steal./  
  
  
//Now that's what I'm talkin' about!//  
  
  
"Hey Yami, I wanna ask you somethin'." Ryou began, moving so that the Pharaoh had to turn to face him. "Now in Egypt, was there any sports? I mean, besides dueling? I mean like, I don't know, basketball, soccer, croquet, cricket, or...." Ryou watched as Bakura sneaked up behind Yugi, who had also turned to face him, and begin to take the Puzzle. "Football?"  
  
  
"Catch!" Bakura yelled as he quickly took the Puzzle off of Yugi and threw it to Ryou, who had ran up to the front of the room. "You can do it!"  
  
  
Ryou ran to the teacher's desk, jumped up on it, and pretended to throw the Puzzle down. He and Bakura began doing a victory dance. They soon noticed, however, the pretty evil looks that both yami and hikari were giving them. Ryou set the Puzzle carefully down on the desk.  
  
  
"Um, touchdown?"  
  
  
"RUN!" Bakura yelled as both he and Ryou bolted out the door, running right by Miss Kylie. "See ya tomorrow teacher chickie!"  
  
  
"Get them!" Yugi yelled.  
  
  
"I'm gonna kill him!" Yami screamed.  
  
  
-------------------  
  
Three blocks away.  
  
  
"Whew, I think we lost them." Ryou said, wiping the sweat off his face.  
  
  
"Your make-up's all smeared." Bakuraa told him. A few shouts rang out as Yami and Yugi came into view.  
  
  
"We're gonna be smeared if we don't get outta here!" Ryou replied as they both began running again.  
  
  
//How much is airfare this time of year?//  
  
  
/Airfare? We're gonna be lucky if we don't have to pay for our funerals!/  
  
  
//Wait, I can't die. What am I running for?//  
  
  
/Cuz the Pharaoh is after you, he can't die either, and since he was Pharaoh I'm sure he knows some torture techniques./  
  
  
//Good point. I have a better idea, anyway.//  
  
  
/What?/  
  
  
"AAAHHHHH, THEY'RE GONNA KILL US!" Bakura yelled at the top of his lungs.  
  
  
~Oh what the hell.~ Ryou thought. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!"  
  
  
  
  
-----------------  
  
  
Twy: So..... is it as bad as I told her it was?  
  
CA: It's not that bad! I find it funny.  
  
Twy: Oh it's funny alright, and not funny ha-ha.  
  
CA: Shaddup. Again. : P Anyway, did you all find the little references? Some are obvious, like the 'Spicolli' one. Did I spell that right?  
  
Twy: Don't look at me. I'm not the one that watches The Breakfast Club at least once a week.  
  
CA: It's Fast Times at Ridgemont High. *sigh* TBC... Judd Nelson...  
  
Twy, Bakura, and Ryou: Oh for the love of Ra! 


End file.
